food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggette
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Mango Pudding |pairs2 = |paired1 = Pineapple Cake |paired2 = |fa1 = Mountain Sparrow |fa2 = Garuda |recipe = Cucumber Egg Stir-fry |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = Present |cn name = 鸡蛋仔 |personality = Confused |height = 160cm (CN: 150cm) |likes1 = Mango Pudding |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kristen Day |cvjp = Hanazawa Kana |cvcn = Mang Yin (忙音) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I can't mess things up, I need to try harder! |bio = A cute, albeit confused, little magician. Always carries a egg-shaped magic wand and helps those in need. Very enthusiastic, although sometimes this leads to making bad situations worse. |food introduction = Eggettes are delicious waffles made of eggs. It's best eaten when hot! The taste of warm and soft eggy center is amazing. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Daily Sign In (Aug. 2018) |events = *Promise of Youth *Daily Sign In *Rainbow Dream |power = 1330 |atk = 51 |def = 19 |hp = 346 |crit = 521 |critdmg = 489 |atkspd = 466 |normaltitle = Golden Flash |normal = Eggette summons a flash of light, causing the most distant enemy unit to self-inflict 100% damage plus an additional 28 damage, while at the same time causing the unit to be silenced for 1 second. |energytitle = Sticky Torrent |energy = Eggette summons a flood, causing enemy groups to self-inflict 40% damage plus an additional 217 damage, while at the same time silencing all enemy units for 2 seconds. |linktitle = Thick Torrent |link = Eggette summons a flood, causing enemy groups to self-inflict 60% damage plus an additional 260 damage, while at the same time silencing all enemy units for 2 seconds. |pair = Mango Pudding |name = |contract = That is, uh...My name is Eggette! I'm glad you summoned me, and I'll do my best! |login = Welcome back! I've felt a little lonely since you've been gone, hee hee. |arena = It's so interesting here, but I sometimes get a little unsteady, hee hee. |skill = Bastard! I'm going to get you! |ascend = Hey now, could I get a little credit? |fatigue = How strange, I feel weak all over...... |recovering = Incredible! Just seeing you has restored my morale~ |attack = Thank you for taking me with you. I'll be sure to go the extra mile! |ko = What a drag -- Boohoo...... |notice = Smells fantastic! This food looks extra delicious! |idle1 = Hey, OUCH!That really hurts! Why can't I walk without tripping and falling? |idle2 = I know a lot of magic, hee hee. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Careful, it's hot! Let me cool it down for you first, okay? Fffff-- Fffff-- |interaction2 = Hens must be tended to with special care. That's where delicious eggs come from. |interaction3 = Please take me along if you're going out. I'm sure I'll be able to help! |pledge = I obviously keep adding to your troubles, yet you still choose to be with me. I...I'm really very happy! I'm sure I'll always stay at your side! |intimacy1 = Each day that I have spent with you has made me feel full and warm inside. |intimacy2 = I don't want to always be looking at your back. I want to walk side by side with you. |intimacy3 = Whenever you touch me, I always feel my heart start to go "thump thump thump"......... What kind of feeling is this? |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Rainbow Wishes |skin quote = In this bunch of carnations, every color represents a different wish of mine. If I give it to her, do you think she'll give me a smile? |skin acquire = Rainbow Dream event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}